


Noi's weekend at the Hole

by Tichi



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/F, I just want them to have some fun together and talk about their feelings, It has been two years since I wrote a story in english but the buff lesbians brought me back, this is mainly about the ladies the boys only show up at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tichi/pseuds/Tichi
Summary: This story takes place after the end of the manga, so you might want to avaoid it you don't want to be spoiled.It's pretty much about Noi and Nikaido bonding over the difficulties they've been through and their exasperation towards  En while drinking, cooking for each other, fighting homoreotically and having a sexy time.
Relationships: Nikaido & Noi (Dorohedoro), Nikaido/Noi (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter One

It was an another calm evening at the Hole city, most evenings were calm after Kaiman defeated the Hole monster, since then they didn’t have to worry about sorcerers as much as they used to, and thankfully, since people didn’t have to worry about them showing up to experiment on them anymore, life has gotten more joyful and people started taking it easy and looking for ways to fix their world and have fun instead of ways to murder each other, which was a perfect atmosphere for the hungry bug’s re-opening, the restaurant has swarming with costumers that Nikaido started thinking about expanding the business despite being attached to the current location. But since Kaiman was away paying a visit to his grandfather, and Nikaido was tired from working the entire week, she decided to close the restaurant for the weekend and do some light cleaning. 

Nikaido finished swiping the entrance of the shop and was about to head back in when a familiar door appeared out of thin air in front of her; Noi’s door, the latter showed up behind it after it was opened, she was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit that was zipped up until the middle of her chest, showing a white tank top underneath. The woman’s lips curled into a wide smile upon seeing Nikaido. 

‘Hey! Long time no see!’ Nikaido smiled back. 

‘Hello Noi. What brings you here?’ The door disappeared behind its owner as she got closer to Nikaido. 

‘Oh, nothing in particular, senpai is busy settling some stuff with En and I didn’t want to get involved.’ Nikaido tilted her head to the side, this was a very rare occurrence, during all the time she knew her, Nikaido had never seen Noi go somewhere without Shin, let alone come to the Hole without him, she thought it was suspicious. 

The two women stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, they both knew what Nikaido was thinking of, she debated whether she should ask about what happened to make Noi come to the Hole out of all places she could have gone to without Shin and decided to do so in the end despite knowing she would most likely not get an answer, or at least not an honest one.

‘Euh, sorry if this sounds like me poking my nose in your family’s business, but what made you come here on your own without Shin?’ as Nikaido expected, Noi had gotten defensive the moment the question came out of her mouth, she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. 

‘You know, me and senpai are partners and I like his company, but that doesn’t mean that we’re glued to each other!’ she waved her hand dismissively. 

‘Each one of us has their own life and could go wherever they want without the other.’ Nikaido smiled politely, it was no use preying, she knew Noi wouldn’t simply answer her question so she just decided to change the subject. 

‘Okay. Did you come here to pay us a visit?’ Noi’s smile returned. 

‘Yes. We haven’t visited you guys since senpai and I dropped the gold and my smoke at the hospital, and since I don’t have so much to do back home and senpai is busy I thought this was a good time to drop by. Duston told me a little while ago that you had a restaurant and I’ve been waiting to come and see it.’ Noi lifted her eyes to the sign behind Nikaido. 

‘Is that it?’ Noi asked without trying to hide her excitement. Nikaido nodded.

‘”The Hungry Bug”? That’s such a cute name!’ Noi inspected the building and the sign joyfully. 

Nikaido couldn’t help but smile, she was amused by Noi’s reaction, she didn’t get to spend much time with her when she was in En’s manor but Noi seemed like an easy going and nice person, taking into account that she murdered people gruesomely as a job. Nikaido scratched the bridge of her nose, maybe giving her the benefit of the doubt and getting to know her better wasn’t a bad idea. After all they were not enemies anymore and Kaiman wasn’t going to come back until monday, moreover Noi seemed like she needed company too, spending the rest of the day with her didn’t seem like a bad idea, but Nikaido didn’t erase the possibility of this being a trap to kidnap her again as she invited her in.

‘Would you like me to make you my special gyoza?’ Noi’s eyes widened, the big smile came back to her face.

‘You can cook?!’ Nikaido chuckled in response.

‘Why of course. How can I run a restaurant if I can’t cook?’ She turned back to the entrance and looked over her shoulder signaling Noi to follow her inside. 

‘Oh yeah! You’re right, silly me!’ Noi followed Nikaido inside, she was met with a pleasant floral smell, she looked around the small shop, the tables were cleaned thoroughly and the menus and vases were placed neatly on top of them, there was a board that contained several advertisements to competitions and events on one of the walls and a picture was right next to it. Noi got closer to inspect it, it had Nikaido, Kaiman, and the rest of their friends from the Hole in front of the shop after Nikaido re-opened it.

Noi smiled to herself, Nikaido watched her carefully as she got the pots and the ingredients she needed out, she was spending a considerable amount of time staring at the picture, she noticed that her smile dropped to a frown but she wasn’t moving.

‘Noi?’ Noi turned around upon hearing her name. ‘Are you fine?’ Noi simply nodded, she joined Nikaido in the kitchen at the back of the restaurant. Nikaido had already placed all of the ingredients on the counter.

‘Do you want me to help you out?’ Nikaido shook her head.

‘No, no. Don’t bother yourself, after all I told you I'll cook for you remember, just sit down and make yourself at home. ‘ Noi did as she was told and sat down on a chair that faced the counter Nikaido was cooking on, she noticed that her companion wasn’t that interested in what she was doing and decided to let her be, it seemed like Noi had a lot in her mind, she just hoped that it had nothing to do with her and Kaiman.

After several minutes of working in silence, Nikaido put a plate of hot gyozas and a small bowl of sauce in front of her guest, Noi’s attention was on Nikaido again, she looked up at her and smiled.

‘Thank you, it looks good!’ Noi took the liberty of reaching for a pair of disposable chopsticks that were in a box full of them on the counter.

Nikaido watched Noi as she took her first bite, her face lit up and she looked at Nikaido with sparkles in her eyes.

‘Tis sho good!’ Noi munched the food inside her mouth quickly before taking another bite, bigger than the first, but she was so caught up in the gyoza’s deliciousness that she forgot how hot it was, she soon regretted her decision.

‘Ah shit ! That burnt!’ Noi stuck her tongue out trying to cool it, Nikaido giggled at the scene, she moved to the freezer and brought Noi a cold beer. 

‘Here take this, it’ll help with your tongue.’ Noi grabbed the bottle and put it on her tongue, Nikaido lifted an eyebrow, she meant that she should drink it, but that solution could work too. she watched Noi with more amusement than before, it seemed that spending the day with her wasn’t all that bad after all. She sat down in a chair next to Noi and let her finish her meal, which she devoured faster than she expected her to.

After finishing her food and drinking her beer Noi turned to Nikaido and held her hands. 

‘Nikaido, that was the best meal I’ve ever had, The hole is really lucky to have you!’ Nikaido smirked despite trying to hide how prideful that compliment made her feel, she was used to people praising her cooking skills but she didn’t mind getting more of it, especially if it were from someone used to luxurious food. Noi turned her head towards the fridge and Nikaido followed her gaze. 

‘Say, you wouldn’t mind me taking five more of the beer you gave me? I’ll pay for them.’ she reassured Nikaido.

‘Five? ‘ Nikaido eyebrows shot up in surprise ‘Isn’t that a little too much. That beer is really strong. I wouldn’t recommend taking more than one if you don’t want to black out. ’ Noi ignored Nikaido’s warning and headed to the fridge. 

‘Don’t worry I’m a heavy drinker, that won’t be a problem.’ She opened the door and placed five beers in her arms before closing its door with her foot. 

Nikaido watched her silently as she came back to the counter where they were sitting and placed the beers on top of it. She opened one of them and handed another one to her host. 

‘Oh, so they were for the two of us.’ Nikaido opened the lid of her bottle. 

‘Ah no, actually I want to drink the rest alone. But it would have been impolite to let you watch me while I drank all of them.’ Noi chugged down half of her beer at once before slamming it on the counter. 

‘Ugh, that stung! ‘ Nikaido watched her quietly, she didn’t know how to proceed from the point they were in. On one hand she didn’t want to let Noi finish all of these bottles, because despite her confidence that they won’t affect her, she was definitely going to pass out before finishing the third one, and if she did she would have to either take her back to the magic realm by herself or take her to her room until she woke up. On the other hand, if she could get Noi drunk enough she might be able to trick her into telling her about the real reason she came to the Hole. Sure, they were not enemies and Shin confirmed that they’ve let her and Kaiman off the hook the last time they visited, but she couldn’t help but get suspicious of her behavior, the first thing that came to her mind was that En was after her magic again and this was all a plan to make her let her guard down.

Before she could come to a decision about her mental debate, Noi had already opened her last bottle of beer. Nikaido was astonished by how fast she finished the beers and even more astonished by Noi’s resilience to the alcohol, usually when she and her friends would drink that brand none of them could make it past the third bottle, Noi really was a heavy drinker. She watched her chug down her fifth bottle in one go and put the empty can on the counter next to the others. 

Noi turned to face Nikaido once again, her face was red and a wide grin was plastered on it. 

‘That’s what I call good beer!’ She stretched her arms and leaned on her elbow then pointed at Nikaido’s untouched beer. 

‘Do you want to drink that one? ’ Noi’s speech was heavier than before and she could barely keep her eyes open, Nikaido knew she was at her limit and decided that was her chance to try and make her speak before sending her off. 

‘You can have it, but you’ll have to win a little game first.’ Noi held her arms over her head happily. 

‘Yay a game! I like playing games and winning them!’ Nikaido nodded, determined that she was going to get what she wanted out of her. 

‘So the game is simple; I’ll ask you some questions and if you answer me honestly I’ll give you the beer. Do you understand the rules? ‘ Noi nodded her head quickly. 

‘Alright. Let’s start with an easy question; what did you think of my gyozas?’ Noi smiled and clapped her hands cheerfully. 

‘They were good! The best I’ve ever had! I liked them so much! ‘ Nikaido smiled then continued. 

‘The second question: do you like the Hole? ‘ A grimace found its way to Noi’s face, she shook her head furiously. 

‘Nooo, this place is very gloomy and the air is _terrible_ , the water too, and it rains in here! It’s baad! this place is very bad!’ Nikaido nodded, holding the bottle of beer in her hand. 

‘Good, you’ve got a point. Now the Next question: if you hate the Hole so much why did you come here? Wouldn’t it be better if you went somewhere else ?’ Noi frowned and looked at the floor. Nikaido was intrigued by her reaction, she suspected that it meant her doubts were right. She leaned closer to Noi and held her chin with her hand to make her look at her. 

‘Noi… ‘ Nikaido’s expression got serious ‘Did En send you here?’ Upon hearing En’s name Noi straightened her posture abruptly, Nikaido flew from her chair and grabbed a knife from the counter. Noi's reaction made her think that her speculations were right and that she was going to attempt to attack her. But to her surprise, Noi simply slammed her fist on the counter and didn’t move an inch from her chair. 

‘Of course not!’ Noi shouted ‘I’m not doing anything that asshole asks me to do anymore!’ She crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. Nikaido stared at her in shock for a few seconds, then blinked multiple times trying to process what was going on. 

‘Wait, are you saying that you left the En family?’ Noi let out a groan and put her right cheek on the counter. 

‘Nooo. I don’t want to leave them, but En pissed me off and I left. Everyone got so defensive and mad at me although HE was in the wrong!’ Noi lifted her head slightly and looked at Nikaido. 

‘What are you doing with that?’ She pointed at the knife Nikaido was holding. 

‘Oh this? ‘ Nikaido put the knife back in its place and sat back on her chair ‘I was just putting it back in its place.’ 

‘So… ‘ Noi held her head slightly again ‘Did something happen between your and En? What did he do that made you leave.’ Noi groaned again and shoved her head in her arms , Nikaido thought that she wasn’t going to get anymore information out of her but she soon lifted her head again.

‘He wanted to start picking unnecessary fights with other people, Ebisu got hurt because of that and he wanted me to fix the mess he caused like he always did. I fixed her up but I made a point that I won’t bear with his selfish disputes anymore and suddenly, _ I _ became the bad guy who doesn’t care about the family… ‘ Noi hit the counter with her hand suddenly gaining a flinch from Nikaido. 

‘But I’m not cleaning after  _ him _ anymore! I’m not letting him put the lives of the family members in danger in vain! If he wants to start some bullshit he has to take full responsibility for it and fix his fuck ups on his own!’ She got closer to Nikaido and held her hands.

‘They didn’t understand why I was mad at him, but you do right? You know that he’s a narcissist jerk who only cares about himself and stupid mushrooms.’ Noi squeezed Nikaido’s hands slightly as if to encourage her to answer.

‘Well yeah, you don’t need to be a genius to figure that out, he’s a jerk.’ Noi’s face lit up and she brought Nikaido’s hands closer to her chest.

‘Yes! Exactly! I knew you would agree with me!’ She pulled Nikaido closer in a crushing hug, she let her hug her despite feeling that her ribcage was about to get crushed and patted her head gently, but suddenly she started feeling Noi’s arms loosening around her, and the weight she was putting on her increasing. 

‘Noi?’ Nikaido moved to free herself from Noi’s embrace only to find that she was already sound asleep. She moved her gently back on the counter. She tried calling her name and moving her slightly to wake her up but Noi only squirmed and turned her head to the other side. Nikaido sighed, it seemed that she had to let her stay over for the night after all. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi and Nikaido have a rematch, have a heart to heart conversation and fall for each other a little.

A warm beam of sunlight entering through Nikaido’s room’s window hit Noi’s face, she opened her eyes slowly and batted them multiple times, when she could see properly, the first thing she noticed was that she wasn’t in her room back in the mansion. She bolted awake and sat down on the bed, then looked around the room looking for a clue that could help her figure out where she was, but other than her boots that were placed on the floor next to the bed, nothing looked familiar, and no one besides her was there.

Upon confirming that she was alone, she leaned back on the pillow and rubbed her eyes trying to remember what happened yesterday. The memory of her fight with En over Ebisu came first, she grimaced before continuing to search for a memory that could help her remember how she ended up in that room. Nikaido’s face popped up and all of her memories fell into place. 

Noi scanned the room once again then sighed, the room had to be Nikaido’s without a doubt. She stretched her body and jumped out of the bed, she could hear the sound of boiling oil coming from outside the room which meant that Nikaido must be already awake.

Noi climbed down the creaking stairs slowly, she was greeted by her host who was busy making breakfast when she got downstairs, Nikaido smiled upon noticing her.

‘Good morning. Did you sleep well?’ Noi massaged the back of her neck.

‘I wish I could say I did. I have an awful headache and I’m feeling more tired than yesterday. This never happened to me before.’ Nikaido laughed and looked down at the steak she was frying.

‘It’s because you drank too much yesterday. I warned you about that beer. They mix it with a small amount of smoke to increase its effect.’ Noi sat down on the chair she passed out on the previous day and leaned on her elbow.

‘You did. I gotta admit the beer here is better and stronger than the one back home.’ Nikaido finished frying the steaks and put one on a plate with fried eggs in front of Noi along with a glass of water, she placed the other steak on a plate in front of her.

‘Thank you for letting me stay the night. I’m so sorry for bothering you, I shouldn’t have drank that much.’ Nikaido held her fork and shook it along with her head while chewing a piece of her steak.

‘Don’t worry about it. I’m used to worse than that, once the boys were over and thirteen drank too much and threw up his dinner all over the floor. I’m used to people passing out and spending the night.’ Nikaido couldn’t help but smile at some of the memories, the guys would come to spend time with her in the restaurant more often since she re-opened it, they would have so much fun and get themselves in trouble from time to time too. 

‘They’re lucky to have you then.’ The two women continued their breakfast silently. Suddenly the bell of the door rang, they both turned to see a short muscular bald man with a large beard and tattoos of all kinds of monsters all over his body, his eyes scanned the restaurant before landing on the two women.

‘Ah y’er open.’ He stated simply before heading to one of the boots, Nikaido leaned on the counter to get a better look at him.

‘In fact we’re not. The sign on the door clearly says we’re closed for the weekend.’ He huffed in response and pointed at Noi.

‘Then why’s there a cust’mer in h’er.’ Nikaido rolled her eyes and sighed, it seemed that this man was one of these customers that couldn’t help being a pain in the ass for everyone else.

‘She’s not a customer, she’s with me.’ The unknown man growled angrily and slammed his hand to the table next to him.

‘The door ain’t locked’n there’s someone sitting’n eating and y’er trynna tell me y’er closed?!’ Nikaido’s patience ran out, she was about to get to the front of the restaurant and kick the man’s ass but was cut off by Noi getting up abruptly.

‘Listen. I’ve had an awful week and I’m here to get some peace and quiet and not to tolerate your tantrum.’ She put her hands on her hips before continuing.

‘You have two choices here: you will either listen to her and get the fuck out of here and come back when this restaurant is actually open, or I could rip your limbs and throat off and take you out in a garbage bag myself.’ She cracked her knuckles and squinted her eyes fixing the man, he knotted his eyebrows and gritted his teeth, the two women were expecting him to attack, but he let out a huff and turned in his heels, slamming the door loudly after him.

Noi and Nikaido sat back on their chairs, Noi massaged the right side of her head then drank the glass of water Nikaido gave her.

‘You get assholes like him here all the time?’ Nikaido shrugged and started cutting a piece from her eggs. 

‘They’re less frequent than they used to be, but there’ll always be people like him, it’s one of this job’s cons.’ She chewed her food thoroughly before continuing. 

‘They usually don’t leave before getting a fight, tho. I think you intimidated him.’ Noi looked at her through her fingers.

‘Don’t sell yourself short, you’re pretty intimidating too. I’ve fought you before, I bet you have a reputation for kicking people’s asses in here. ‘ She hummed before taking another bite of her unfinished steak.

‘I do have a reputation, but I guess some people don’t believe the stories that are told about my legacy.’ Nikaido puffed her chest and put her hands on her hips playfully, Noi chuckled and dove back into her breakfast.

‘So… ‘Nikaido leaned closer to her ‘You’ve had a rough week, huh?’ Noi arched one of her eyebrows, she swallowed the food in her mouth and pointed her fork at Nikaido.

‘Is this question part of yesterday’s game?’ Nikaido grinned nervously, holding her hands in front of her.

‘Oh so you remember that? ‘ Noi put her fork down, rested her elbows on the table then leaned towards her, a cocky smile on her face.

‘Of course I do. Taking advantage of me like that wasn’t very nice.’ Nikaido scratched the back of her neck. 

‘Sorry about that, but you were acting weird and I was afraid that En was after me again. I know you said that your family had no business with us anymore but I got worried.’ Noi hummed, she looked at her plate for a few seconds then lifted her head. 

‘How about we play another game, if you win I’ll tell you anything you want to know about what En has been up to, and if you lose you’ll give me lunch for free.’ She grinned and rested her chin on the back of her hands.

‘I still haven’t forgotten about our fight the first time we met.’ She got closer to Nikaido’s face, a dark glow in her eyes.

‘We still have to finish it.’ Nikaido crossed her arms and sighed, she wasn’t that interested in Noi’s fight with En after confirming it had nothing to do with her, however she would like to know whether En gave up on getting her to join his family. 

‘Alright, let’s do that.’ Noi clapped her hands and smiled, she immediately darted towards the door. Nikaido put the rest of their breakfast in the sink and grabbed her keys before following her. She found Noi jumping like an excited child outside of the shop, she stopped when she saw her closing the door with the key.

‘Wait, are we leaving? ‘ Nikaido nodded.

‘I don’t want to accidentally destroy the shop while we fight, we’ll go somewhere that we don’t have to worry about hurting anyone or destroying anything.’ Noi got even more excited, they were going to fight without having to hold back, she knew that Nikaido was going to give her a fight she wouldn’t forget.

They walked together to the outside of the city, in the road they came across six men collecting rotten bodies that were impaled with spears, there were three of them and two empty spears, the bodies that were hung on them were on the floor and one of the men put them in body bags while the others were getting the rest down.

‘What’s up with these bodies? ‘ Nikaido saluted the men as they passed them then turned back to Noi.

‘These were sorcerers' bodies. The city used to hang some of them at the entrance from time to another as a warning to those who may come from nearby cities to experiment on people, but it obviously didn’t work. I never understood why they kept doing it.’

‘So they’re going to hang other ones there?’ Noi turned back to look at the men, inspecting their surroundings to see whether there were more bodies of people she might know, but there were none.

‘Actually they’re taking them off and planning on not using that method anymore. After everything that happened when the Hole monster attacked people stopped tolerating seeing corpses at every corner. You can say they’re trying to rebuild the community on different principles.’ Noi arched an eyebrow and looked back at the men. 

‘That doesn’t make any sense. They hate sorcerers and Hole was trying to kill them- and it did kill plenty of them, why would they decide to change their principles because of that incident, I can’t see how these two things connect.’ Nikaido smiled knowingly. 

‘I can’t tell why they did it now either, maybe it’s because of the mountain of corpses that Hole brought to fight us or maybe it’s something else. I personally think that the people of this world have been exhausted by death lurking at every corner for decades and now that they don’t have to deal with sorcerers anymore they’re trying to fix some of what we ruined.’ Noi looked at Nikaido silently for a while, she blinked slowly then looked at the sky.

‘… exhausted by death you say.’ She mumbled to herself. Nikaido watched her from the corner of her eye, it seemed like she was going through something and she decided that it was best to let her work through it in peace.

The two women walked alongside silently, they entered the forest surrounding the city and walked for about fifteen minutes, soon they began to see an empty hill behind the forest, Nikaido stopped when they reached a mushrooms circle in the middle of the grass hill. She and Kaiman would come there to train all of the time, they even came up with a game that she thought was suited for her fight with Noi. 

‘We can fight here.’ She finally declared. Noi grinned and slammed her fist on her left hand.

‘All right, I like this place no one’s gonna bother us and we can be as rough as we want.’ Nikaido arched an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile dancing on her face.

‘You know, you always phrase things weirdly.’ Noi tilted her head to the side.

‘What do you mean? ‘Nikaido waved her hand dismissively.

‘Never mind. I’m going to explain to you how this fight will go. ‘ she pointed at the mushrooms circle they were inside.

‘We’re going to try to make each other step out of the mushrooms circle, the first one to step out loses.’ Noi looked down at the mushrooms then back at Nikaido in disbelief. 

‘What?! Why can’t we just fight until one of us can’t go on? That’ll be more fun! I thought we came here so that we could fight however we wanted! ’ Nikaido held two fingers in front of Noi’s face.

‘We’re doing it this way for two reasons: first, fighting until one of us can’t go on won’t be fair because you can heal yourself which means I’ll undoubtedly get worn out first. Secondly, if we just fight like that we might spend the entire day here and I don’t want to do that.’ Noi huffed and patted her leg on the ground impatiently.

‘Why not? Fighting is fun!’ Nikaido smiled, she took off her jacket and put her hair on a ponytail.

‘There are other fun things you could do aside from fighting Noi, don’t limit yourself.’ Noi simply shrugged, she pulled her mask out from her pocket and put it on.

‘Whenever you’re ready.’ She bent over slightly and held her arms in front of her, waiting for Nikaido to make her attack.

Soon her opponent darted towards her and delivered a kick to her chest, Noi dodged it easily and caught her foot, she was about to swing her out of the mushrooms circle when Nikaido jumped again and kicked her with her free knee in her face. Noi let go from her foot to put her hand on her face instinctively, Nikaido took that opportunity to make an another kick to her back, Noi felt her internal organs shake from the shock when she hit the ground, her excitement grew with each kick Nikaido delivered, that fight wasn’t the way she expected to be but she knew she was going to have so much fun out of it nevertheless. Nikaido still had her foot on her back.

‘What’s wrong big gal, finding trouble defeating me?’ She provoked Noi knowing that it’ll make her fight recklessly. She knew that kicking her out of the mushrooms’ ring wasn’t going to be easy because of the enormous size difference between them, but if she got her where she wanted her to be she could easily win that fight, but for that to happen she had to make her let her guard down first.

‘Hah! You wish!’ Noi turned around quickly and grabbed Nikaido’s leg again, then tried to swing her out of the circle, but Nikaido landed on her hands right next to the mushrooms then slowly flipped her body back to stand on her feet. Noi got up and swiped the blood that was dripping out of her mask with her forearm.

‘I take what I said back.’ Noi spat more blood on the ground. ‘This is the  _ most _ fun fight I’ve had in awhile.’ Nikaido grinned, lifting her fists in front of her face.

‘You’re enjoying yourself  _ way _ too much, you’ll lose if you don’t focus. ‘ She circled around Noi without getting far from the mushrooms behind her.

‘Getting sassy aren’t we? I like that attitude.’ Noi charged towards her trying to land a blow, Nikaido took advantage of her flexibility again to dodge, she jumped on top of Noi to get behind her then spun to kick her in the back again in hopes that she’ll push her out of the circle, but to her surprise, and before her foot could touch the ground, Noi turned around and punched her so hard that her ribcage shook, she spat out blood and grunted in pain. Noi still held her from her tank top, she swayed her arm to attempt to throw her out of the circle for a third time, but Nikaido clutched her arm using her legs, she grinned showing her bloody teeth before spinning herself around it changing her center of gravity, before Noi could realize what happened she was flipped over and fell on the ground.

‘And that’s a win for me.’ Nikaido coughed then let go of Noi’s arm, Noi bolted up to find herself outside the mushrooms circle, only the arm Nikaido was clutching was still inside of it. She laughed and pulled her mask up, getting closer to Nikaido.

‘Holly shit! That was so fucking fun! Let's have a second round!’ Nikaido laughed before a pained grunt escaped her throat.

‘Sorry Noi, but I will only allow you to crush my ribs once a day.’ She turned around and coughed more blood.

‘Yikes. I think I went a little overboard with that last punch, come here let me heal you.’ She helped her sit and held her face in her hands, she brought it closer to hers to kiss Nikaido but she pushed her when she realized what she was doing.

‘Wait, what are you doing?’ Nikaido's face soon gained a red taint, she squirmed back to get farther from Noi.

‘I’m trying to heal you, duh.’ Nikaido shook her head.

‘Don’t you heal people by blowing smoke on them? Why are you trying to kiss me?! ‘ She coughed more blood and fell to her elbows, the pain inside her chest became more unbearable as she talked. Noi huffed and pulled her closer again.

‘If the damage is internal there’s no way for the smoke to reach the wound if I just blew on you, dummy. ‘ With that she connected their lips and started blowing the smoke inside Nikaido’s body, she couldn’t help but notice that her lips were softer than the time she kissed her when she was with her family, she opened her eyes to look at her, Nikaido was staring at her with a weird glow in her eyes, there seemed to be something behind that look but Noi couldn’t put her finger on what it was. She parted their lips after blowing enough smoke to heal Nikaido, then hugged her.

‘That was awesome! We should do it again some time.’ Nikaido hummed in her arms, she let her go and looked down at her.

‘Is something wrong? You’re being weird. Does it still hurt? ’ Nikaido leaned back to rest on her elbows. 

‘ Do you always heal people like this? ‘ Noi shrugged. 

‘Not often. I used that way twice on senpai and this is my second time using it on you.‘ Nikaido sat down straight, her eyes darted from Noi’s eyes to her lips several times. 

‘Your second time using it on me? When was the first one? ‘ Heat rushed to her face again.

‘Back when En attacked you and mushrooms started coming out of your body. You were passed out when I did it that’s why you don’t remember it.’ She didn’t let her prey further into the matter and simply moved to lay down next to her, oblivious to how tense the atmosphere has gotten.

‘So you’ve won. What do you want to know about En? ’ Nikaido looked down at her then blinked slowly, she sighed and decided to forget about this entire kiss business for the time being, she laid down next to Noi.

‘Does he still want my magic? ‘ Noi shook her head.

‘No. Actually he doesn’t remember anything about you being his partner at all. Shou told us he took care of it.’ Nikaido turned to face her.

‘Who’s Shou ? And How did En forget I was his partner?’ Noi stretched her arms and yawned, seeming uninterested in the current topic of their conversation.

‘He’s a member of the family. His magic can euh, erase stuff, including people’s memories. He used it on En to make sure he doesn’t come after you again.’ Nikaido smiled, she let out a long breath of air as a wave of relief washed over her. She had been anxious about En coming back to kidnap her again since the last time Noi and Shin came over. Every day she went back to her room, she carefully watched the floor out of fear that En’s door would appear under her feet and take her to his mansion, that he could brainwash her and control her again. The fact that she was completely wiped out of his memories meant that he’ll never come looking for her again and that she could carry on her life without the ghost of his inevitable return.

‘… Was that everything you wanted to know about?’ Noi gained her attention again, she arched an eyebrow.

‘Is there anything I have to know about other than that ?‘ Noi rolled over to lean on her elbow, now towering over Nikaido.

‘Well, I thought that you might be curious about why him and I fought…’ Nikaido realized immediately that the only reason Noi suggested giving her any information about En was so that she could rant about her fight with him, she felt oblivious for not realizing it sooner.

‘Sure, pour your heart out. I’m listening.’ Noi let out a long growl.

‘That bastard- that asshole! ‘ She grabbed a fist full of grass and pulled it out.

‘He sent Ebisu on an undercover mission to a place she used to work in, they sold back smoke and apparently even after the cross eyes were disbanded they still operated.’ Nikaido nodded to show her that she was listening.

‘Shin and I told him that sending her alone there was a bad idea. I believe in her abilities and she’s pretty strong, but you’ve seen her, she’s such a goon, she’s the least qualified person for an undercover mission! But he wouldn’t listen! Everything that matters to him is controlling everything and he doesn’t think of the consequences! ‘ Noi flinched, the pounding inside her head was back, she massaged her temples to get rid of it.

‘Ugh. What’s it with this fucking headache, it won’t go away! Is it going to rain? ‘ They both lifted their eyes to the sky, it was clear and there was no sign that rain was coming.

‘Shouldn’t your magic have healed it already?’ Nikaido put a compassionate hand on her shoulder.

‘Yes it should. That’s what’s driving me crazy.’ Nikaido ran her hand over her arm.

‘Maybe it has something to do with how mad you are.’ Noi groaned and flipped over to lay on her back.

‘I don’t know. That might be it, after all this is the first time I have gotten so angry. I can’t remember a time in my life that I was this angry. ‘ She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Nikaido.

‘Why do you think I’m angry about this? ‘ Nikaido simply blinked, she didn’t understand why she would ask that question.

‘Euh… Because Ebisu got hurt and you care about her, obviously. ’ Noi sighed and put both her hands on each side of her face to massage her head again.

‘Yes! Of course! But that wasn’t the first time she got hurt, I patched her up more than anyone else in the family because she always ends up getting her body chopped up somehow. What I’m wondering is why did something that used to happen all the time anger me so much this time? Why did I snap at En now out of all of the other times he’d fucked up and dragged someone else to hell with him?’ She sat down slowly, Nikaido did the same without thinking, she looked at her with the most serious expression she’d seen on her face since they met. 

‘When we passed those bodies you said something about people being tired of death lurking around every corner. Do you think that’s what’s happening to me?’ Nikaido simply scratched the back of her neck, she obviously wasn’t fit to answer any of Noi’s questions but decided to respond in an attempt to help her work through her thoughts.

‘I don’t know? Maybe? That seems like a possible explanation especially after what we’ve been through when we fought Hole.’ Noi hit the ground with her fist impatiently making a hole in it.

‘But that doesn’t make any sense! I’ve been in near death situations hundreds- No, thousands of times! Facing death and bringing it are what I’ve been doing for years! How can I get tired of it!’ She crossed her arms and huffed, Nikaido put her hand under her chin and looked at the horizon, there was something she could do, or rather say, to help Noi with this problem. 

‘I know that confronting death on a daily basis made it seem like it’s no bother to you, but no matter how much you try convincing yourself that you’re alright with it, what we’ve been through was terrifying and awful. Everything you’ve been through in your job was terrifying and awful too, even if it seemed normal to you because you got used to it…’ Noi looked at the group and pouted, Nikaido lifted her chin up gently, she lifted her eyes to look at her timidly.

‘If you ask me, I think that everything you’ve been through up until the fight with Hole have been piling up and what happened to Ebisu was the last straw.’ Noi’s eyes darted from a side to another as panic filled her.

‘B-but this is what I’ve been doing since I learned to use magic! What am I supposed to do now just stop working as En’s cleaner?! What am I going to do instead?! Do I have to leave senpai and everyone else?!’ She grabbed Nikaido’s shoulders and shook her furiously.

‘I don’t want to leave them Nikaido! Help me stop all of these stupid thoughts!’ Nikaido put her hands on her shoulders, an understanding smile on her face.

‘I’ll tell you a little secret.’ Noi looked at her, confused, but she let her continue. 

‘I’ve never been afraid to face anyone, ever. Since I was a child, I would always feel confident in the face of any danger, I took pride in that.’ She let out a sigh and frowned.

‘I believed that I was able to face anything without fear even when En held me captive and controlled me using the most powerful bound that exists. However, after we defeated Hole and life became calmer in here, I started worrying about stuff I thought didn’t affect me.’ Nikaido slowly grabbed her left arm, fear started taking up her features. 

‘I especially started worrying about En… ‘Noi listened to her attentively, examining the change in her tone and expression thoroughly.

‘For a long time I lived on edge expecting danger from every corner, it was just the way I lived and I thought it was a normal state of being, but when life became peaceful, and not so long ago, I started thinking that maybe that wasn’t as normal as I thought. I could’ve had that peace and ease my entire life, but the state everything was in didn’t allow it, and now that everything calmed down I’m afraid that something will happen and take this away from me again.’ She looked up at Noi slowly.

‘I’ve been worried that En would come back for me and you and the rest of the family will come with him and bring the tension between the humans and sorcerers back, making life in hole awful like it used to be. ‘They both sat down in silence after Nikaido finished her story. 

Noi looked at the ground, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for Nikaido’s worries concerning En. After all, she was present when he forced her to become his partner and didn’t do anything about it. Nevertheless, she was helping her out and sharing her deepest feelings to help her through her existential crisis. She wondered whether things would’ve been different if she had stopped him back then. She never thought much of that at the time but now she understood how traumatizing that was for Nikaido, in fact many things that she didn’t think much of before started to matter more after hearing what Nikaido had told her.

Nikaido sighed, bringing Noi back to reality, she gave her her biggest smile and put her hands on her shoulders for the third time.

‘So, what I’m saying is that the way you perceive things is changing because you’re getting used to how peaceful things have become. You can’t tolerate your friends being hurt over nothing anymore because you realize you can live your life without having to see them get hurt. This is my opinion about why you can’t bear with En’s recklessness anymore. ‘ She pressed their foreheads together.

‘Everything will be fine. Give yourself some time to reflect on everything that has happened, don’t fight these feelings and try to understand them instead.’ Noi could feel Nikaido’s warm breath on her skin as she spoke, she gazed into her blue eyes and she soon started feeling an unexpected wave of tranquility taking over her mind, it felt so calm and soothing that she couldn’t tear her eyes off of hers. Nikaido let go of her shoulders and leaned away from her.

‘Are you feeling better? ‘She smiled in an attempt to encourage Noi to speak, the latter blinked slowly as the daze she felt looking at Nikaido’s eyes faded away.

‘I-Euh- Yes. I think I’m better now.’ She held Nikaido’s hand and took in a long breath.

‘Thank you Nikaido. I really don’t know what I would have done without you.’ Nikaido patted her hand compassionately.

‘There’s no need to thank me. Talking to you felt good too.’ Noi’s features softened.

‘That bastard En was really getting you worked up, wasn’t he? ‘ Nikaido forced a smile and looked away. 

‘Don’t worry I’ll kick his ass for you next time.’ Noi cracked her knuckles. ‘One more reason to get his ass. I’ll fuck him up when I go back.’ Nikaido laughed.

‘As much as I would appreciate that, I think it’s best to resolve your problem with him without a fight. That’ll complicate things between you two more.’ Noi shrugged.

‘I guess. but let me tell you, I’m not letting him have things his way this time around.’ Nikaido got up and gave her hand to Noi, she took it and got to her feet.

‘Are you going to head back now?’ Nikaido grabbed her jacket from the ground and put it on her shoulders, Noi played with her fingers and looked at her with a pout and the most convincing sad expression she could pull to invoke her sympathy. Nikaido understood that she was trying to get her to invite her to stay. She hunched her head and sighed in defeat.

‘Or you could come back with me to the restaurant and eat lunch before leaving.’ Noi’s expression instantly changed to a victorious grin.

‘Yes!’ She exclaimed in unadulterated joy. ‘That’ll be cool! I’ll cook for you this time.’ She hooked her arm on Nikaido’s and they headed back to the restaurant together.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noi and Nikaido finally get to the spicy stuff and the boys show up to ruin their fun.

When the two women finally reached the restaurant, Noi didn’t lose any time and headed straight to the kitchen, she whistled a tone while inspecting the kitchenware and the available ingredients and spices.

‘Do you have some vegetables?’ she arched her neck to look at Nikaido. She locked the door with the key to make sure a customer like the man that came that morning wouldn’t disturb them again, then joined her inside the kitchen, she opened the fridge and waved her hand in front of it nonchalantly. 

Noi leaned down to take a better look and put her arm on the fridge’s door, Nikaido noticed how big Noi was compared to her fridge, she caught herself inspecting her toned arm’s muscles with her mouth agape, she closed her mouth and shook her head slightly, then decided to take care of the plates that were still in the sink as Noi took what she needed. 

Noi put her hand on her chin and hummed, the fridge had eggs and some vegetables, there were also potatoes in a basket near the sink. She took what she needed from the fridge and two potatoes then joined Nikaido in the sink to wash them. Nikaido made room for her and handed her a bowl.

‘Say.’ Noi initiated the conversation. ‘How come I've been here for two days and still haven’t seen the lizard guy. Does he not hang around anymore?’ Nikaido placed the plates she washed and dried with the others and leaned on the counter.

‘Actually he kind of started working here, but he’s spending time with his family this weekend. He won’t be back until Monday.’ Noi looked over her shoulder.

‘“Kind of works here”? Does that mean he’s working here or not?’ Nikaido scoffed.

‘He helps all of the time, but mostly gets paid in gyoza.’ Noi laughed and turned to face her fully.

‘I didn’t know you were the greedy kind of employer.’ Nikaido put her hand on her chest dramatically.

‘Me? a greedy employer? That’s not true. He always breaks things around here and I cut the expenses out of his salary when the damage exceeds a certain amount that’s all about it.’ She joined Noi at the sink, she put her hand on it and leaned closer to her.

‘If I were greedy I would’ve charged you for this lunch like we agreed. You do remember I promised you free lunch  _ if _ you won, but you didn’t.’ Noi grinned and pointed at the washed vegetables.

‘Since you apparently use food as a currency you could take this meal as a payment.’ Nikaido squinted her eyes then smirked.

‘I can pay my employees using that currency but I don’t accept it from the clientele.’ Noi pouted and looked down at the vegetables, then up at Nikaido wholeheartedly.

‘Not even if I put all the love I have for you in it?’ Nikaido flinched and her mouth fell open, she was taken aback by what Noi said that she couldn’t process it properly. Noi threw her head back and laughed merrily.

‘Holy shit! You should see your face.’ Nikaido frowned and hit her arm.

‘You’re an asshole.’ Nikaido scoffed and turned around to hide her red face, she couldn’t believe she fell for that. She grabbed a potato from the bowl and started peeling it. Noi hugged her from behind and rested her chin on her head.

‘C’moon. Don’t be like this, I wanted to see if that was going to make you let your guard down.’ Noi bumped her cheek on the top of Nikaido’s head. ‘And it did! your face was so cute.’ She giggled again and rocked her from one side to another slightly, Nikaido let her do what she wanted without answering and continued peeling her potato.

‘But more seriously, I wasn’t kidding, I will put _all_ the love I have for you in this meal.’ Nikaido tilted her head slightly to the side to look up at her.

‘Oh? and how much love is that?’ Noi smiled.

‘A lot of it.’ Nikaido continued peeling the potato without diverting her attention from Noi, she hummed in amusement.

‘You're just trying to butter me-  _ Ouch _ !’ She dropped what she was holding and grabbed her right thumb, she wasn’t focusing on what she was doing and ended up cutting it with the knife, Noi let go of her and grabbed her hand as well. 

‘You shouldn’t use the knife while you’re looking elsewhere.’ She scolded her with a playful grin. Nikaido rolled her eyes, it seemed like Noi was fully back to her joyful old self.

‘And who’s to blame for taking my attention off what I was doing?’ Noi shook her head with a serious expression.

‘Whoever it was they must be very irresponsible.’ Nikaido giggled.

‘You're unbelievable.’ Noi looked down at her thumb then up at her.

‘Do you want me to kiss it or just bandage it.’ Nikaido’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

‘You’re asking me this time?’ Noi pursed her lips.

‘You didn’t like it when I kissed you earlier, I thought it’d be better to ask.’ Nikaido blinked then knotted her eyebrows.

‘Hey! Hold on a second, you can just blow smoke on it, you don’t  _ need _ to kiss it!’ Noi put her index finger on her cheek and pretended to think.

‘Hmm. Yeah that’s right, totally slipped my mind.’ Nikaido squinted her eyes and pointer at her.

‘Noi…’ She looked back at her feigning innocence .

‘What are you playing at?’ Noi let out a dramatic sigh and pouted again.

‘It’s just that giving kisses is more fun than simply blowing smoke.’ Nikaido looked at her hand again, her expression was unreadable and Noi thought that she messed up and was ready to apologize for crossing the line, but she suddenly lifted her hand to Noi’s face.

‘Okay then. You can kiss it.’ A devious smile danced on her face as she waited for Noi to take her hand, the latter grabbed it a little too eagerly and laid a soft kiss on the wound without breaking eye contact, the skin started repairing itself instantly as usual, healing the wound took mere seconds but she didn’t let go of her hand, Nikaido waited for her next move.

‘Now let’s see what we can do about this blood.’ She smiled cockily and looked at Nikaido, she nodded signaling her to go on. 

Noi didn’t try to hide her joy, she grinned before starting to lick the blood from Nikaido’s hand, she laid her tongue flat on the base of her hand then licked up to the tip of her thumb slowly, she took her thumb inside her mouth, Nikaido felt her tongue quirk around it keeping the slow pace, then she let it out of her mouth to follow the curve of her hand down to her wrist. 

'That should do it.' She smirked and laid a quick kiss on Nikaido’s knuckle before letting her hand go. 

'You sure do love giving kisses don't you.' Nikaido took one of Noi’s curls in her hand and twirled it, still keeping eye contact with her. 

'Why of course, who doesn't like them?' Nikaido’s hand let go of the strand of hair and cupped Noi's cheek. 

'Do you like having them as much as you like giving them?' Noi smiled from ear to ear, she put her hands on Nikaido’s hips and pulled her closer. 

'Only if who's giving them to me can kick my ass.' Nikaido smiled smugly and pulled her head down, she started her kiss softly, Noi opened her lips slightly and she slid her tongue inside her mouth, Noi let out a content sigh and slid her hand across Nikaido’s side then grabbed her ass. Nikaido parted their lips to retrieve her breath, she looked up at her with hunger. 

'You're enjoying this way more than I thought you would.' Noi joked, she unbuttoned Nikaido’s jacket and threw it on the counter then grabbed one of her breasts and brushed her thumb over her nipple. Nikaido groaned in frustration. 

'If you're going to do that let me take my shirt off first.' She grabbed the hem of her tank top trying to lift it but Noi stopped her. 

'Now, now. There's no need to rush.' She smiled deviously and grabbed Nikaido from below her arms then turned around to place her on the counter. Nikaido arched an eyebrow. 

'What are you planning on doing?' Noi pressed her hand on the middle of her chest and pushed her slowly until she was laying flat on the counter. She looked down at her through her curls with a mischievous grin. 

'I'm planning on paying for my lunch like I promised I would.' She wiggled her eyebrows then kissed Nikaido again, but she didn't linger for long, her kiss was quick and soft and left Nikaido wanting more, she lifted her head slightly to kiss her deeper but Noi immobilized her again by putting her hand on her forehead and pushing her head down gently again. 

'Hey now, don't be naughty.' Noi feigned a frown and shook her index finger. 

'If you keep being bad I'll stop.' Nikaido’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, then she knotted them seeming displeased, she opened her mouth to protest but didn't say anything then closed it again, she bit her lower lip and sighed. 

'Okay, okay. We'll do it your way. But you'd better make this good because I won't go easy on you if you don't.' Noi scoffed then moved closer to her face. 

'As much as I'd like you to do that, I can't help but be good at everything I do.' She winked then laid another soft kiss on her lips, this time it was longer, she forced her tongue between her lips and Nikaido parted then for her letting her take as much control as she wanted, Noi bit her lower lip as she drew back then continued kissing her way down her neck. 

Nikaido sighed in delight as Noi laid soft butterfly kisses on her jaw and neck, occasionally nuzzling and sucking on her skin, she soon lifted her tank top over her breasts, she cupped one of them on her hand then started rubbing it again over her bra, then bowed her head to continue skimming along the skin over the edge of her bra without forgetting to put her free hand on Nikaido’s collarbone to keep her still as she teased her. Nikaido squirmed below her, her heartbeats got quicker each time Noi's soft warm lips made contact with her skin, she wanted her to stop with the unnecessarily long foreplay but she knew better not to rush her. She grabbed the edge of her counter with her hands and tried bringing her legs together to help with the building pressure between them. 

'Hey!' Noi lifted her head up and looked at her legs then tapped her tight. 'Keep them parted.' She moved her body in between her legs to force her to keep them open. Nikaido let out an irritated sigh through her gritted teeth. 

'You're awful.' She pouted and squinted at Noi, she simply giggled and bent down to kiss her lips again. 

'I know, that's why I'm good.' She pulled Nikaido up to take her bra off, she lifted it along with her shirt over her head and put it next to her jacket, Nikaido laid down again on the counter without protest. 

Noi grinned as she looked down at her, she took her sweet time admiring the woman under her, she moved her index to trace her toned biceps and dragged it slowly across the curve of her breast, Nikaido twitched when she brushed her thumb over the tip of her nipple, then groaned when she stopped. 

Noi didn't try to hide how much fun she was having teasing her, she lifted her head to grin at her smugly whenever she got a reaction out of her. After what felt for Nikaido like an eternity of light touches and butterfly kisses she finally took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked it and bit it lightly. Nikaido sighed in delight, she put her hand on Noi's head urging her to continue, she moved it to the base of her neck and scratched her scalp lightly. Noi hummed and continued chaining kisses across to her abdomen, she lingered when she reached the edge of her pants, dragging her mouth slowly over her abs several times and laying soft kisses. 

'Noi…' She lifted her eyes up at her, Nikaido’s face was flushed and sweaty, she looked down at Noi with pleading eyes, which she completely ignored, she simply put her elbow on Nikaido’s tight as she panted and smiled innocently. 

'Yes? Did you want something?' Her smile widened and Nikaido rolled her eyes, her irritation was growing and she doubted that she could tolerate Noi's games more than she did already. 

'I know I've said we'll do it your way, but this is too much…' Noi moved her arm around her tight and rested her head on it, she looked up at her sadly. 

'Aw, is my sweetheart getting frustrated?' Nikaido flinched in surprise and she could feel her face heating up, she was surprised by how much that pet name affected her, she decided that it was definitely linked to how aroused she was. Noi moved her face to bury it on the inside of her tight, then bit the soft skin over her trousers and Nikaido threw her head back giving up on persuading her to stop teasing her. 

'You know, I might take pity on you if you ask for mercy nicely.' she lifted her body again to look down at her in disbelief, did she seriously want her to beg her? 

'I'm weak to beautiful women, I can't deny their requests if they ask me nicely.' Noi added nonchalantly as she pressed her thumb over Nikaido’s crotch slightly. Nikaido squeezed her eyes and lips shut trying to muffle a moan and chewed her lip, she took a shaky breath in and decided to give up, after all she was going to get back at her when it was her turn to please her so there was no harm in letting her have fun now, because she will make sure to make her regret it later. 

'P-please…' Her voice came out low and she herself could barely hear it. Amusement danced in Noi's eyes upon knowing she was going to get what she wanted. 

'What was that? I couldn't hear you?' Nikaido took in a deep breath through her nose to stop her body from shaking. 

'I said please…' Noi grinned like a child getting the present they asked for in christmas. 

'Please? What do you mean with that?' She shot her a mischievous smile before running her thumb over her crotch again, Nikaido gulped. 

'Please touch me Noi. I'm begging you to do it. I can't take this anymore.' Nikaido knew she would beat herself over what she'd just said forever but she couldn't help it, she was getting far too desperate to think about her ego. Noi clapped her hands together and got to her legs. 

'See? That wasn't so hard.' She remarked with her usual cheerfulness as she pulled her trousers down, Nikaido kicked them to the ground to get rid of them entirely. Noi got back to her knees and kissed Nikaido over her underwear, then ran her finger over the wet spot in the middle of them, she smiled to herself. She wished she could see how far she could push Nikaido but she knew that if she didn't give her what she wanted right now she would definitely stop tolerating her teasing and maybe even kick her out of her shop, she decided to leave that for an another occasion.

Noi finally pulled her underwear down to the ground next to her pants, and immediately ran her tongue across her folds. Nikaido moaned, she reached for her head and pulled it closer between her legs. Noi licked in between her folds and around her entrance slowly then finally ran her tongue over her clit, she could feel Nikaido’s grip on her hair tighten when she touched it. 

'Noi.' Nikaido called her name between her short breaths, her mind was clouded with the pleasure building up inside her that she didn't debate begging Noi for more that time around. 

'Please.' She begged again with a shaky voice. 

Noi was unsurprisingly delighted that she could pull an another plea out of her and decided to reward her, she continued teasing her clit, circling it slowly with her tongue, then inserted two fingers inside of her carefully, Nikaido groaned and rocked her hips forward as Noi slid her fingers against her inner walls, Nikaido bit her lip so hard that it bled, she felt the tension building below her belly and her toes curled as she helplessly squirmed under Noi's touch. 

'Faster.' Noi was more than happy to comply, she increased her pace slightly while keeping an eye on Nikaido’s reaction, she crooked her fingers inside her and Nikaido’s hips closed around her head, she moved her free arm around one of them keep it immobilized, she doubled her efforts as she felt Nikaido’s body getting more tense, ignoring the ache blooming at the base of her neck and her lower jaw, she raised her pace steadily.

Nikaido arched her back, she could feel herself getting closer to her climax, the tension inside of her kept building as Noi quickened her pace and worked her up relentlessly. Noi moved the arm which held Nikaido’s tight to cup her breast once again and pinched her nipple, that finally drove Nikaido past the edge, her hips buckled around Noi and she bolted up to grab her head between her legs. Noi kept on stimulating her, dragging out her release until the hands on her head pushed her away weakly, she lifted her mouth from her folds and pulled her fingers glistening fingers out. 

Nikaido laid down on the counter again to catch her breath, Noi wasn’t exaggerating when she said she was good, it seemed like she was well aware of her capabilities whether it came to drinking beer or pleasing women. She felt Noi kissing the inside of her tight, she gathered enough strength to lift her head up and look down at her while panting, Noi straightened her posture and put her arms on Nikaido’s legs, her glistening lips curved into a prideful smile.

‘I take by how wet you were that my debt is paid.’ Nikaido moved her fingers to wipe her glistening chin, she looked at her wet fingers for a second then moved her thumb to brush it on Noi’s lips, she happily took it inside her mouth and sucked it then liked the wetness off it before doing the same to her index finger.

‘That was fun!’ Noi exclaimed as she got to her legs, Nikaido hopped off the counter and pulled her underwear and pants on.

‘It was, you were a total asshole but it was.’ Nikaido noted with a patronizing smile, she took her bra from the piles of clothes.

‘Wait, let me help you with that.’ Noi helped her slide the bra across her shoulders then closed it, she planted a kiss on Nikaido’s shoulder and slid her hand to her abdomen.

‘You  _ really _ love kisses, don’t you.’ Noi laughed and let go of her. 

Nikaido turned around and pulled her into an another kiss, Noi noted that it was rougher than the other ones, she slid her tongue across her lip to wipe the blood off it, the wound stated healing again instantly, she felt Nikaido’s hand sliding to her hair, she took fistfull of it then pulled her back from it.

‘Don’t think I’ll let what you did slide, you’ll pay for making me beg.’ Noi looked down at her with a challenging expression.

‘Oh, I’d  _ love _ to see tha-’ she was cut off by a loud knock on the restaurant's door, Nikaido rolled her eyes, she thought that it was an another annoying customer who couldn’t read signs, but when she hunched over the counter she saw Kaiman through the glass of the door.

‘I thought you said he was away for the weekend.’ Noi noted as she peered over with Nikaido, the latter sighed and massaged her temples.

‘He wasn’t supposed to come back until monday.’ Realisation flashed on her face and she turned to peer towards the door again. ‘Something must’ve happened if he’s here now.’ 

‘Nikaido!’ Kaiman exclaimed upon seeing her getting closer to the front door followed by Noi.

‘Where have you been?’ He looked up at Noi then turned to his side. ‘See I’ve told you she must’ve been with her.’ The two women couldn't see who he was talking to from their angle facing the door, but Shin’s head soon popped up next to him.

‘Noi!’ He exclaimed upon seeing her ‘Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you since yesterday.’ Noi arched an eyebrow, she didn’t seem to be affected by his worried tone in the slightest.

‘Oh, so now you’re looking for me, huh?’ she crossed her arms on her chest, Shin sighed.

‘Are you still mad.’ She looked aside, still frowning. Nikaido looked up at her a little surprised, she didn't expect her to treat Shin coldly given how much she liked him, it seemed that she was more upset than she estimated. 

‘Can someone please tell me what the hell is happening here?!’ Kaiman shouted then pointed at Shin. 

‘This fucking idiot ruined my quality time with my GRANDFATHER to get me to help him look for  _ her.. _ .’ He pointed at Noi before continuing ‘...Like that had anything to do with me to begin with! Then we came here and _ you _ were gone.’ He pointed at Nikaido angrily.

‘Where the fuck have you two even been! We scouted the entire fucking city for you! I got worried!’ Nikaido smiled at him reassuringly.

‘We were at the mushrooms’ ring in the forest, that’s why you didn’t find us.’ Kaiman looked at her, confused.

‘You went there together- Wait, are you guys friends or something? I thought you didn’t know each other that well.’ Noi and Nikaido looked at each other, then grinned.

‘I guess you can say we’re friends now.’ Nikaido turned her gaze to Shin, he was patiently listening to their discussion despite seeming confused by what was happening and displeased that he was cut off in the middle of talking to Noi. 

'Are you here to take Noi back home.' He flinched as if he thought Nikaido couldn’t see him, then looked at Noi. 

'Well… I can't force her to come with me of course, but I would be happy if she did.' Noi squinted her eyes. 

'You know we kind of were in the middle of something extremely important and you disturbed us.' Kaiman looked at Nikaido again. 

'What "extremely" important thing were you too doing in the kitchen?' Nikaido shrugged. 

'Making lunch.' Shin cleared his throat in hopes to make his companion stop interrupting him. He looked back at Noi with worry in his eyes.

'Does this mean you'll leave for good?' Panic took over Noi again when he suggested that. 

'No! Of course not!' She puffed her cheeks and put her hands on her hips. 

'I don't want to leave! But if I'm going to stay, En has to understand that he can't just throw people under the bus and come crying to me and Kikurage when he fucks up!' she pointed at him with a stern look. 

'And you guys have to stop condoning his fuck ups!' Shin smiled and nodded. 

'I understand. I talked to him and he promised he'll make an effort to be more careful with people around him.' Kaiman turned his head from him to Noi. 

'Wait, did she have a fight with En or something? Why the fuck do I seem like the only one who doesn't know what the hell is going on?!' Shin glared at him. 

'Could you please stop jumping in the middle of our conversation? We're trying to settle something important here.' Kaiman growled, he pinched Shin's cheek and pulled him down from it. 

'You dragged me around the city with you for TWO days that were supposed to be my vacation! I can jump in as many times as I fucking want you little piece of shit!' Shin grabbed his arm and tried freeing himself from his grip. 

'Who are you calling a little piece of shit?!' Nikaido stepped in between them trying to stop their banter that was definitely going to evolve into a disastrous fight with fatal casualties, she looked over her shoulder at Noi. 

'I think it's time for you to leave.' Noi smiled and nodded, she got closer to Shin and dragged him away as Nikaido held Kaiman back. 

'Senpai, let's go back.' Shin's face lit up and he immediately forgot about his fight with Kaiman. He summoned his door then turned back to thank Kaiman for his help briefly before passing the door's frame, Kaiman threatened to kill him if he ever ruined his vacation again in response. Nikaido watched her friend with amusement before turning her attention back to Noi, they smiled at each other.

'Thanks for taking care of me, Nikaido! I'll come back later for a rematch and to finish what we started.' Nikaido grinned. 

'You'd better come back, if you don't I'll come looking for you myself. I've told you I won't let you get away with what you did.' Noi giggled. 

'Of course! I'm looking forward to that!' With that she joined Shin in the other side of the door, she looked back and waved her hand cheerfully until Shin closed the door fully, it soon evaporated into thin air. 

Kaiman scoffed then got inside the shop while saying something that Nikaido didn't catch, she stared at the spot Noi's door appeared when she came to The hole the previous day lost in thoughts, now that Noi left she could process everything that had happened during the last two days, her chest felt lighter and her mind seemed clearer than before, the ghost of a smile appeared on her face upon remembering that she got rid of En for good, her smile got bigger when she remembered all the fun she had with Noi, befriending her wasn't a bad idea in the end. 


End file.
